


K-pop One Shots + Requests

by ILiveForDopil



Category: 15& (Band), 2PM (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagination, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveForDopil/pseuds/ILiveForDopil
Summary: So this is my first work on AO3 and I figured to start off I'd just ask for your requests so i can get the creative juices flowing.Request away! Smut, fluff, angst, whatever your heart desires!





	1. Chapter 1

If there's anything you want to request, feel free. Drop a comment with the following and I'll get onto it as soon as possible:

○●○●○●○●○

\- Name of celebrity(ies)  
\- Name of character (or I'll use y/n)  
\- Gender of character(if you use Y/N)  
\- Genre (+ if you want angst, smut, fluff etc)  
\- Do you want an imagine or preference  
\- Any plot/ dialogue you want included specifically.  
\- Whether you want to be anonymous or not

○●○●○●○●○

All imagines will be 1500-2000 words long, though sometimes I can fall short or long. Let me know if you want something shorter.

Smuts tend to take longer so bare with me if you request that. I never shy away from writing weird stuff tho so feel free to request that 8-some you've always wanted with BTS and Obama. I'll get on it ASAP.

Some are just written by me if I get bored, so I'll let you know if it was requested or not.

Thanks!


	2. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae keeps getting distracted when Sungjin's girlfriend starts talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TypicalTrash. It's short, but I want to write the Suga/Sungjin one as well bc that sounds really cute so

Stunning. 

She was absolutely stunning. 

Jae actually had to slap himself out of whatever trance she'd put him in. 

Well, actually, Sungjin had to slap him out of the trance, resulting in Jae cursing a lot in English and glaring at the younger. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Jennie was talking to you, asshole." Sungjin pointed towards his girlfriend, who was desperately trying not to laugh at the red mark that was making a presence on Jae's usually pale skin.

"I said, that barista has been staring at you loads since you got here. It's like she's waiting for something." Jennie cheekily smirked, seeing Jae's other cheek start to flush red as well. This time it definitely wasn't from pain.

"Or maybe she's just staring because you're pale and weird looking. She's trying to figure out if there's an alien in the café." Sungjin helpfully suggested, earning another giggle and a high-five from Jennie.

"You guys are such idiots." Jae rolled his eyes (slightly jealous of how cute Sungjin and Jennie were together and wishing he had something like that), gaze drifting back over the beautiful dark-haired woman that was busy arranging the brownies neatly under the glass. 

Jae briefly wondered if her kiss tasted as sweet as the cakes she was proudly selling.

"Jesus Christ Jae." Sungjin slightly annoyed voice woke him up again. "Stop staring and listen when the lady is speaking."

Oops, Jae had ignored Jennie again.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, leaning over the table to talk to Jae more quietly, so there was no chance of the barista hearing. "When I went to get our drinks, she asked for your name. She's into you. Why don't you go and ask her out?"

"Because he's a wuss." Sungjin took a smug sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow at Jae, as if to challenge him.

"But we could go on double dates. It would be so cute." Jennie's button nose scrunched up slightly as her excited smile met her eyes. Sungjin had to really stop himself from smiling at that too. (He was a Busan boy, he wasn't gonna let himself lose his masculinity just because his girlfriend smiled... 

Oops, now he was smiling too.)

"Or I could repeatedly stab myself with a fork and see how many stabs it takes before I pass out. That sounds about as much fun." Jae pretended to suggest, earning another glare from Sungjin. 

"Jae you keep looking at her, you obviously like her. Just ask her out for God's sake." He commanded, and Jae shook his head.

"Look at her. She can't be single." He picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth. 

Jennie's eyes went wide as she grinned. "Jae look!" 

Jae absent mindedly wiped his mouth, waiting for Jennie to explain herself. She grabbed the (used, and now disgusting) napkin out of Jae's hands, turning it over and presenting it back to him.

It had a phone number written on it, followed by a message saying: 

"Call me if you want?  
          - Wendy x"

Jae instantly snapped his gaze back up to her as she blushed slightly, pretending to get back to work, as if she hadn't noticed him reading the note. 

Jae took a moment to read the note again, enjoying the fluttering he felt in his heart at the thought that she liked him back, until Jennie began threatening him again.

"If you don't marry her, I'll never forgive you."


	3. Favourite Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon is gay. He realises this after hearing two of his hyungs... together. And he wants to confront them about it.
> 
> Here's the JaeXBrianXDowoon fic you sorta asked for. (I know you said either JaeXDowoon or BrianXDowoon but I figured why not all 3? If you want me to write one with just two of them let me know xx)

Dowoon glanced between the members as they all sprawled out watching some action movie that he didn't really care for.

The young man hadn't been able to focus very well recently, which he had pinned down to his constant sexual frustration. 

It had begun a couple of weeks before when he was cuddling Wonpil, as he so often did, but then somehow ended up with an awkward boner that he had to explain was 'Nothing to do with Wonpil, it had just happened'. 

Wonpil had just laughed it off, knowing that Dowoon 'wasn't gay'. Well... He was but Wonpil didn't know that. 

(But the boner really wasn't because of Wonpil.)

He'd originally realised he liked men when he's woken up in the middle of the night to hear Jae and Younghyun having sex. His eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets, but instead of covering his ears or whatever like any respectful friend would have done, he actually listened in, trying to visualise the whole thing, and found himself... well, enjoying it. And he thought about women and how he'd never really seen women sexually. 

Now one thing was for sure, Dowoon was gay.

But he wanted to simultaneously test this theory and relieve his frustration at the same time.

He had been trying for days to figure out the best way to do this, and the best person to do it with, but he just wasn't sure.

First there was Wonpil. Wonpil was his cute best friend. Dowoon didn't see Wonpil in a sexual way at all, and if he were to mention anything about it to Wonpil, the older would probably get weird about it, thinking Dowoon had a crush on him.

Then there was Sungjin. Their tough leader wasn't very good at being sympathetic. If Dowoon were to mention anything about sleeping with Sungjin, the leader would immediately begin listing reasons why that was a bad idea. And the reason at the top of the list would be that Sungjin was straight.

Then there was Jae and Younghyun. The two people who had started this damn thing in the first place.

Maybe they would be the best option. At least to talk to.

Dowoon sighed and turned back to the movie, debating whether to just let himself fall asleep now so he didn't have to think about it anymore.

○●○●○●○

When the movie had finished, Dowoon excused himself to bed, while the others stayed up to watch another film. He figured that gave him plenty of time to relieve at least a bit of frustration.

Almost immediately when he walked into the bedroom, he made a beeline for his bed, pulling out his phone and loading up some random video to get off to quickly, before the others finished whatever they were watching.

The hand that wasn't holding his phone quickly trailed down past his waistband and began to tease his limp organ until it was hard, and he could finally-

"That movie is so shit, I can't believe they're going to sit through it." Jae sighed as he burst into the room, knowing that Dowoon wouldn't have fallen asleep yet. 

Dowoon mentally strangled Jae for screwing up yet another chance he had, and removed his hand again. He gave a slight uninterested hum in response.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been acting kinda funny recently." Jae leaned against Dowoon's top bunk so he was much closer to the younger man.

"I-" this could be Dowoon's one chance to come clean. "No. I guess not."

"What's up?" Jae looked genuinely concerned as Dowoon sat up slightly (making sure to keep his stupid half hard dick covered by the duvet).

"Hyung, I think- I think I'm gay." He confessed. "Well, no, I am gay. I'm definitely gay."

Jae broke into a broad grin at that leaning over to hug Dowoon as best as he could in the awkward position. "I'm so proud of you." 

Dowoon felt awkward to say the least. "But, I don't... I don't really know anything about being gay."

At that Jae sent him a confused look, so Dowoon felt the need to explain. "Like, I don't know how sex really works between guys and what about coming out to parents and stuff."

"You don't have to come out if you don't want to Dowoon, it's your choice. And as for sex it's pretty much the same as with a girl, but with more lube and in a different hole. Unless your ex girls were into that I dunno, but-"

"Actually Hyung, I've never..." He cut himself off, embarrassed, and a teasing smirk made its way onto Jae's face.

"You've neber had sex? How come? A killer like you." Jae chided.

"Oh come on, I can never even have time to myself, when am I supposed to bring someone home?" Dowoon pointed out, starting to feel annoyed and embarrassed. "Wonpil and Sungjin have no trouble, because they have the en suite bathroom so if they ever want time alone they can just take a shower. You and Younghyun have each other so you don't need to worry about it. I can't even get an hour while you guys watch a movie."

His outburst made Jae's eyes go wide, mostly because he realised that he'd just interrupted Dowoon masturbating.

Then something else sank in. "You know about me and Brian?"

"Yeah, I heard you a couple nights ago. You're pretty loud, hyung." It was Dowoon's turn to tease.

"Oh... Well, for the record, me and Brian aren't dating. It's just for fun." Dowoon bit his lip slightly. If that was just for fun, would Jae be up for- 

no. 

No no no.

He needed to stop these thoughts immediately.

"Hey, you alright?" Dowoon didn't notice he'd been spaced out until Jae waved a hand in front of his face. "I was thinking... If you really want, I could- I mean if I talk to Younghyun first- would you want to..."

Dowoon had never seen Jae struggle to speak before.

He gave the tiniest nod. One which Jae probably wouldn't even have seen had he not been desperately trying to escape the awkwardness.

"Right. Okay. Good. Although..." Jae got lost in thought, and when Dowoon asked him what was wrong, he blushed slightly. "Well, I don't really know much about topping. Younghyun usually does that. Unless you want to top, but-"

Dowoon tried to fight back a giggle at the thought that Jae was now just as flustered as he was. "No, I'd like to try being on the bottom."

That had startled Jae slightly, but he nodded. "I mean, we could ask Younghyun to join."

So that was the deal. Jae and Brian were going to look after Dowoon and help him reas

When the movie had finished, Brian made his way into the bedroom, surprised to see his two roommates still awake.

It had taken some convincing, but eventually Brian agreed.

("Hey bri?"

"Yeah?"

"Want a threesome with Dowoon?"

"Sure.")

And that's where everything started. Jae and Brian had agreed that they would look after Dowoon and make sure he wasn't uncomfortable at all, and the maknae would do as they asked to make sure they all had a good time.

It had started off awkwardly, Dowoon moving over to Jae's bed, since it was on the floor and didn't have anything to hit anyone's head on like the bunk bed. 

Younghyun had checked at least thirty times that it was alright before finally leaning in to give Dowoon a small kiss that eventually began to deepen. This was already really new to Dowoon, who'd only ever kissed one girl once. He certainly wasn't used to the sensation of having long, muscular limbs wrapped around him, enthralling him as their lips danced. 

While Younghyun straddled the youngest and kissed between his mouth and his neck, Jae wrapped around him from behind, undoing the maknae's shirt buttons swiftly, pulling the garment off of Dowoon's muscular shoulders.

All of that drumming had left him with the most beautiful arms and shoulders that Jae had ever laid eyes on.

The oldest then took off his own shirt, deciding that if dowoon was going to be naked, so was everyone else. Younghyun was quick to pull out of the kiss, tossing his shirt away too.

When his attention was back on Dowoon, he didn't kiss him again. Instead, he slowly ran his hands down the maknae's chest, stomach, navel, and to the hem of his sweatpants. "Can I?"

Dowoon quickly nodded, desperate to move things along. Younghyun felt the same and quickly pulled them off of Dowoon's strong legs. 

"You're so pretty Dowoon, all flushed and dishevelled." Younghyun chuckled. "But I think Jae's feeling a little left out. Why don't you help him out a bit."

Dowoon awkwardly sat up again, turning to the oldest member and smiling as he reached out to undo his belt. Younghyun watched intently as Dowoon pulled down Jae's trousers and boxers, marvelling as Jae sprang free. 

"You wanna try taking him in your mouth?" Those words were enough to make Jae moan lightly, already picturing Dowoon's perfect lips-

A strong hand gripped at the base of Jae's limb. Dowoon was clearly nervous. He'd never touched another guy like this before, of course he was gonna be scared. And he was gonna be pretty awful at sucking dick too, but Jae would let him off since it was his first time.

The maknae let the tip enter his mouth, feeling strange that this was happening. It wasn't a bad taste. Musky and oh so Jae. Kinda what he'd expected really (not that he'd ever thought about it, shh).

When he felt slightly more comfortable, he moved his tongue around a little, pushing his head further down on the older mans shaft, feeling the weight of it on his tongue. 

"You guys look so hot." Younghyun commented, making the tips of Dowoon's ears blush slightly pink. He looked up to Jae to gauge his reaction, but was met with the sight of Younghyun kissing him deeply, Jae letting out little moans. The sight spurred him on, and Dowoon tried to go deeper, but ended up pushing himself too far and making himself gag as it hit the back of his throat.

He pulled off quickly, coughing and sputtering as a string of saliva kept him connected to Jae's flushed member.

"You did so well Dowoon." Jae praised quickly, making sure Dowoon didn't feel uncomfortable or shameful or anything.

"Lay back, baby." Brian instructed, and Dowoon eagerly did, excited when he saw the bottle of lube that Younghyun had just picked up. "Okay, so you definitely want this?"

Dowoon nodded, feeling himself close to tears at how desperate he was. If Younghyun wasn't inside him within ten seconds he might have cried. 

"You know it's going to hurt at first, right, but we'll take care of you through it."

Another nod. Jae smiled proudly as he knelt next to Dowoon, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

At the same time, Younghyun lathered up one of his fingers in the clear liquid. 

Dowoon winced slightly as the digit came into contact with the muscle, applying gentle pressure. "Its gonna feel weird, but then it'll feel really good."

Younghyun was right. There was an awkward moment where Dowoon suddenly became aware of the fact that Younghyun had stuck a finger up his ass and was now weirdly wiggling it around. There wasn't a lot of pleasure, just a dull, awkward tingling feeling. That is, until he felt it brush against something inside him, and instantly he was a goner.

Dowoon let out a loud groan, not even caring about the pain as Younghyun worked him open, stretching and stretching until Dowoon felt that he could turn into a black hole and just absorb Younghyun into himself.

Eventually, when the older felt satisfied, he shuffled out of his sweatpants which had been hiding quite a tent, and began to lube himself up.

"How are we doing this Bri?" Jae quickly asked before anything started, wanting to know exactly where he was going to be. 

"Dowoon, would you be able to take Jae in your mouth again?" Dowoon nodded, immediately shuffling so he was on all fours, reaching out for Jae's dick, which the older was happy to bring closer.

While Dowoon was busy trying to work Jae's member, Younghyun lined himself up with Dowoon's stretched hole, gently pushing the tip of his member in and gauging the youngers reaction.

Dowoon almost hissed when he pushed further, feeling himself being stretched too much, but he forced himself to relax. He trusted Brian.

Jae ran a hand through the youngers hair, encouraging him to continue being brave, until eventually Younghyun stopped and Dowoon could feel the heat of his body against this own.

He's bottomed out.

The worst was over.

When the pain had subsided, he moved himself slightly on younghyuns member to try and adjust to the feeling. After getting the hint, Brian moves slowly in and out of the youngest boy to help him adjust.

Dowoon begins to enjoy the feeling, and turns his attention back to Jae's member, working it with his mouth again, and this time forcing himself not to gag.

While Younghyun was gently moving, he kept adjusting his angle until he finally hit Dowoon's prostate, and the younger jolted forward in pleasure, letting out a loud moan, which in turn caused Jae to moan at the vibration.

The three began a push and pull action of desperate want; Jae and Younghyun were doing their best to make sure Dowoon was comfortable, while the youngest was doing his best to move quickly to bring his hyungs closer.

It wasn't long until Younghyun was pointing into Dowoon, reaching around to stroke his member in time with the thrusts to edge him closer and closer. 

"Are you ready to come?" Younghyun asked, voice strained. In reality, he was trying to make dowoon come before he did, and he was having trouble holding on when the younger was so tight.

Dowoon gave an agreeing hum around Jae's cock, which caused the oldest to man again, throwing his head back and letting out a breathy 'me too'.

A few more thrusts and Dowoon's back arched, white hot pleasure shooting through his veins as he let out a loud cry, shooting on to Jae's bedsheets (oops), just as Jae pulled out of his mouth, jerking himself off slightly to come on Dowoon's face. The warm liquid landed on his cheek, and dowoon gave a teasing lick, before Younghyun began to thrust again to bring himself to climax.

The maknae did his best to move back against Younghyun's cock to help him finish, and soon the older was coming inside him, holding Dowoon close as the two fell still. 

"That... shit... that was amazing." Dowoon was practically gasping for air.

"Welcome to the world of being gay." Jae agreed, his hand running through Dowoon's hair again comfortingly. "You feel okay?"

Dowoon nodded, smiling over at Younghyun, who was awkwardly getting re dressed.

"He's not much of a cuddler." Jae explained quietly, so Younghyun wouldn't hear. "He's probably just gonna go to bed and leave us to clean up."

But he didn't, Younghyun came to the other side of where Dowoon was collapsed out next to Jae and wrapped his arms around the youngest. 

Jae was immediately triggered. "Hey that's favouritism, you never cuddle with me afterwards."

"Because you get so sweaty and gross but won't take a shower. Dowoon's not too sweaty."

"You're mean." Jae pouted, but then stopped complaining when he saw Dowoon's head lull to the side and a small noise escaped from between his plump lips.

The two hyungs almost cooed at the sleeping Dowoon. "I think I have a new favourite member."

"Excuse Me?"

"Shhh be quiet he's sleeping." 

"But-"

"Shhhh."

"You're impossible." Jae eventually rolled his eyes, shutting up and also cuddling up to Dowoon, enjoying actually having affection post-sex.

He had a new favourite member too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No so I haven't finished proofreading this, so forgive any mistakes for now. I'll finish proofreading within a couple of days.


	4. Mischief • Dopil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jae's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this ages ago n posted it on Wattpad but then forgot to post it on here even though it was requested here??
> 
> Sorry guys, it's been a bit hectic since I started uni.

"Hyung, this is a bad idea." Dowoon was well aware of the risk that they were under. Any second now, Jae could wake from his sleep and catch them, and then everything would be ruined.

"Come on, you know that Jae hyung sleeps through everything. Plus, it's close to finishing anyway." Wonpil pointed towards the oven, where their precious secret cake was baking.

"But why?" Dowoon leaned grumpily on the counter. "You didn't bake a cake for my birthday. You always do something special for Jae's birthday."

Wonpil went slightly quiet, the tips of his ears beginning to blush a light pink. "I dunno. I guess it's just because Jae never appreciates me and I want him to remember that I'm not just a dumb keyboardist with an ugly sweater." The boy motioned to the jumper which he'd specifically put on to annoy Jae on his birthday.

"But we're supposed to be best friends, I always do something for your birthday." Dowoon was pouting now, but Wonpil tried to deny the puppy-dog look.

Wonpil took the cake out of the oven, desperately trying to avoid Dowoon's gaze. "It's all baked now, did you tube the icing?"

"Hyung, why are you avoiding the qestion so much?" Dowoon decided to press a little further. Not gonna lie, it hurt him when Wonpil would shower the other members with gifts, but he was left with a tie or something stupid like that on his birthday. Especially considering how much he loved his hyung.

"Dowoon-ah..." Wonpil sighed. "I always plan something for your birthday. I just- I just never get to do it."

"What is it?" Dowoon hadn't expected that, and it excited him a little. If it was something difficult to organise maybe it was travelling or something. 

"Maybe you'll find out on your next birthday." Wonpil smiled teasingly, and began to ice the cake, not before squirting a dollop on the end of the maknae's nose.

And that was as far as their conversation got.

Until a few days later, when Dowoon and Wonpil were in their usual cuddle space on the sofa, and Jae burst through the door. "Wonpil! What's this?"

He had a huge teasing grin across his face as he held up a tiny piece of paper. "You paid for a table at a hella expensive restaurant last month!"

"Yah, Hyung! How did you get that?" He jumped to his feet, almost tackling Jae to the ground to wrestle the reciept from his hands.

"I was going through our reciepts to try and return my new shirt, it's too small." Jae put his hands up in defense. "So who were you taking out? That place is so romantic. You have a girlfriend you haven't told us about?"

"I- uh, no, I-"

"Wait until Sungjin hears about this!" Jae grinned, snatching the recipt back and bolting for the door to rat out Wonpil to their leader. He was like such an annoying sibling sometimes.

"You took a girl out to a restaurant?" Dowoon asked as the keyboardist laid back down next to him.

"No... uh, I paid for it to go with someone I really like, but we never ended up going."

"Oh really? Who is she hyung?" Dowoon was slightly crying inside but it was okay, he was going to support his hyung in whatever relationship Wonpil wanted.

"Maybe youll find out on your next birthday, Dowoonie." Wonpil spoke quietly, cuddling back up against Dowoon, who didn't question him further. He could already guess that his feelings for Wonpil were mutual, which made him grin like an idiot.

The two cuddled until Sungjin burst in the door, demanding an explanation and Wonpil had to admit in front of everyone how deeply he was in love with Dowoon rather than telling him over the romantic dinner that he'd planned.


End file.
